Czech Skill:Verbs: Present 1
Verbs: Present 1 is the'17'th skill (assuming read left to right) of the Czech language tree. It has 7 lessons and introduces the conjugation of Czech verbs in the present tense. Grammar Notes Introduction to present tense Czech verbs conjugate to agree in number and person. They can be classified to their 3rd person singular endings. From there the other conjugated endings can be predicted with some regularity. *The mnemonic žene je bída (poverty compels them) can be used to remember the sequence of the 3rd person singular endings. *Where there are two endings given, the one listed first is more informal. *Czech has only one present tense. Whether this is translated into the present simple, present continuous, present perfect continuous, and present perfect in English depends on context. Verbs of Motion This is a tricky group of verbs especially when trying to find the corresponding English term. *These Czech verbs specify the means of the movement, but not on its direction, unlike English verbs of movement like take and bring. *While many Czech present tense verbs can easily correspond to both simple and continuous present tense in English, these movement verbs are more difficult. In their core meaning, they are restricted to single, one-directional actions. Hence the English simple present, which suggest habitual or regular movement is ill-suited for translating them. Thus the present continuous is more suitable. Lessons Lesson 1 *''Dělám čaj'' = I am making tea *''Kdo miluje mě'' = Who loves me *''Já to nedělám'' = I do not do it *''Kdo nestárné'' = Who is not getting older *''Františku, vy nestárnete'' = František, you do not age *''Kde dělá František'' = Where does František work *''Kdo nás nenávidí'' = Who hates us *''Miluji svou ženu'' = I love my wife *''Nenávidím to'' = I hate it *''Já ted' čtu tu velkou knihu'' = I am now reading that big book *''Stárneš'' = You are getting older *''To nečteme'' = We do not read that *''Proč mě nemiluješ'' = Why don't you love me *''Proč ho nenávidíš'' = Why do you hate him *''Proč to děláš'' = Why do you do it *''Co to čteš'' = What are you reading *''Miluju ženy'' = I love women Lesson 2 *''On ake nepíše'' = But he does not write *''Počítáme dny a noci'' = We are counting days and nights *''Nás nepočítáte'' = Are you not counting us *''Jmenuji se Žofie'' = My name is Žofie *''Píšeme ted' knihu'' = We are writing a book now *''Píšu to'' = I am writing it *''Jak se jmenuješ'' = What is your name *''Jak se jmenuje to náměsti'' = What is the name of that square *''Jmenují se František a Matěj'' = Their names are František and Matěj *''Proč nespíš'' = Why are you not sleeping *''Žofie ted spí''' = Žofie is sleeping now *''Počítájí svá prasata'' = They are counting their pigs Lesson 3 *''Vy kupujete vajíčka kde'' = Where do you buy eggs *''Začínají teď'' = They are beginning now *''Začíná to teď'' = It begins here *''To auto nekupuji'' = We are not buying the car *''Jak se jmenujete a kde bydlíte'' = What is your name and where do you live *''Matěj teď bydlí tady'' = Matěj lives here now *''Co to neseš'' = What are you carrying *''Kde bydlejí'' = Where do they live *''Kdy začínáme'' = When do we begin *''Kupujeme nový dům'' = We are buying a new house *''Oni tady nebydlí'' = They are not living here *''Nesu hrušky'' = I am carrying pears *''Ten strom nese dobrá jablka'' = This tree yields good apples Lesson 4 *''On prodává jejího koně'' = He is selling her horse *''On to nevyrábí'' = He does not make it *''Který automobil prodáváš'' = Which car do you sell *''To neprodáváme'' = We do not sell it *''Vyrábíme dobrý sýr'' = We make good cheese *''Neexistujeme'' = We do not exist *''Františku , ty existuješ'' = František, do you exist *''Jak to jde'' = How is it going *''Co vyrábí oni'' = What do they make *''To jméno neexistuje'' = This name does not exist *''Kam jdou'' = Where are they going Lesson 5 *''To dítě ji neposlouchá'' =The child does not listen to her *''Já vím'' = I know *''Medvědi to nevědí'' = Bears do not know it *''Slyšíš, ale neposloucháš'' = You hear but are not listening *''Kam vede ta ulice'' = Where does this street lead *''Chléb a sýr obsahujou sůl'' = Do bread and cheese contain salt *''Obsahuje vaše polévka maso'' = Does your soup contain meat *''Kdo ví'' = Who knows *''Co posloucháte'' = What are you listening to *''Jablka a hrušky obsahují cukr'' = Apples and pears contain sugar *''Naši kluci vedou'' = Our boys lead *''Odkud ji znáš'' = Where do you know her from Lesson 6 *''Já ji respektuji *''Co znamenají ta zvláštní slova'' = What does that strange word mean *''Kateřino, proč pláčeš'' = Katerina, why are you crying *''Co to znamená'' = What does it mean *''Ted', ale placeme'' = But now we are crying *''Jak ta kniha končí'' = How does this book end *''Kluci nepláčou'' = Boys do not cry *''Koho respektuješ ty'' = Whom do you respect *''Já tady končím'' = I am done here *''Já ji respektuji'' = I respect her *''Jeho nerespektuju'' = I don't respect him Lesson 7 *''Ty mluvíš a já poslouchám'' = You speak and I listen *''Teď mluvím já'' = I am speaking now *''Co říkáš'' = What are you saying *''Pamatuješ se na toho chlapce'' = Do you rememer that boy *''Jedeme'' = We are going *''Já nejedu'' = I am not going *''Kdo teď mluví'' = Who is speaking now *''František to slovo neříká'' = František does not say that word *''Proč to říkáte'' = Why do you say that *''Pamatuji na jeho slova'' = I remember his words *''Tebe nehledám'' = I am not looking for you *''Kdo na mě čeká'' = Who is waiting for me *''František tě má rád'' = František likes you *''Potřebuje mě'' = He needs me *''Mám tě rád'' = I like you *''Proč mne potřebuješ'' = Why do you need me References